This Love Is Never Gonna Fade
by Velocity3127
Summary: Austin and Ally broke up when Jimmy threatened to stop Austin from making music. We all know what happens next; Austin declares his love for Ally onstage at the WMAs. But what if he doesn't? Oneshot!


**Author's note: I'm finally back to fanfiction! I've been gone for a while since I started working on some other stories and decided not to work on them and start other stories and whatnot...basically I couldn't get anything written, but here's a new oneshot! This is about what would happen if Austin hadn't declared his love for Ally in Relationships & Red Carpets after they broke up, but obviously he still loved her. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I know he's hurt. _I'm_ hurt. I never wanted to break up with him, but there was no other way. I was going on tour and he was staying behind, not to mention we would be endangering his career if we continued dating. As much as I want to be with Austin, I can't let him sacrifice his career for me. I would never be happy with him knowing that it caused him to lose his music. Because we'll always still have each other, even if we can only be friends.

Part of me thinks that. The other part of me knows that nothing will ever be the same. The first time we dated, it was just a crush. We both liked each other, but when we broke up, we were still able to be friends. And we were fine that way. Better, in fact, than when we were dating. Sure, we still had feelings for each other, but we were able to conceal them for the most part, and we were both able to move on. That's what I thought, at least. But I soon realized that Austin was still the guy for me, and Austin never really felt with Piper what he felt with me. And that's when I knew that we were still meant to be together.

When we finally got together, I was on top of the world. I pictured a fairytale ending where we fell hopelessly in love, got married, and lived happily ever after. But sometimes things get in the way, and I realized that I couldn't let Austin lose his music. Even if he said that he didn't regret it, I know that, deep inside, he would. But he would never admit that.

I haven't seen Austin since we broke up, and now I'm about to go on tour. How strange it is, that on Austin's first national tour, I couldn't join him, and now on my first national tour, he can't join me. It's better that way, I guess. It gives us both time apart from each other to hopefully go back to normal when I get back. But I know it'll never be perfectly normal.

I sigh as I pick up my bags and walk up to the bus. It won't be the same without Trish and Dez, but especially without Austin. If only he knew how much I would miss him. How much I miss him already. I miss his smile, his arm around me, his hugs, his hair...his general presence. I feel like I'm missing a part of me without him.

I sigh again and hear an echo of it behind me. How strange, I had no idea that sound reverberated so much outside. It takes me a second to realize that it really doesn't. I turn around, trying to figure out why I can hear my echo.

"Ally," he whispers.

I gasp. It's Austin, and he looks strikingly sad. Heartbroken, really. And I understand. I feel the same way.

"Austin," I sigh.

"Ally, I-"

"Austin, please." I plead. "Please. You know there's no other way."

"No," he whispers. "Please let me be with you. I don't care if I lose my career. I don't care if I can't make music. But I can't go without you."

"Austin, you can't go without making music." I say. "I'm not going to let you risk your career for me. It wouldn't make me happy at all."

"But I would be happy to do it for you," he objects quietly, and I don't think he's ever said anything sweeter.

I take a deep breath, trying not to become overcome with emotion, but tears still spring to my eyes. But I will _not_ cry. Because I don't cry. It would just upset Austin even more.

"Ally," he whispers, with something that sounds like a sob.

I can't stand seeing him cry. And the worst thing is, I know exactly how he feels. Because I feel the same way.

"Ally, _please_ let me come on tour with you. Even if you don't want to get back together."

"Austin, you know I can't do that." I say, barely audibly by now. "Besides, you have to work on recording songs with Jimmy. And you have a duet with Jasmine Fiera."

"I'm not going to do that duet, Ally. I'm not going to sing with anyone except you."

"You have to accept that you're going to have to work with different people," I reply, feeling more heartbroken with every word I say. "What, did you think we were going to live happily ever after forever?"

"Kind of," he admits after a pause. "But Ally, why can't I be with you? I know we both want it, or else I wouldn't even think about it. Ally, no matter how much I love you, I would never try to force anything upon you if you didn't want it. I'd rather see you with Gavin if I knew that was what made you happy. Because I love you, Ally. I really do."

My heart skipped a beat and I felt even more like I was going to cry. I blinked a few times, overwhelmed with emotion.

"You... _love_ me?"

He nodded shyly and sadly. "But Ally, I know you think we shouldn't be together...and if you think that, I think you're right. If you don't want us to be together...then I guess it's for the best."

"Austin," I breathed.

"Look, I should probably go." he sighed, not making eye contact with me. "Have fun on your tour. I'm going to miss you, Ally. See you when you come back to Miami."

He turns around and starts walking away. I start to call out after him, but my voice gets caught in my throat and I can't help but let a single tear slide down my face. I haven't cried over a guy. Ever. But Austin makes me feel things that I've never felt before.

All of a sudden, he turns around again and runs towards me. I run up to him as he engulfs me in a hug. I've missed these hugs. The ones that are full of passion and love and heartbreak and every emotion that I could ever feel in a moment that remind me how much I love him. He leans in to kiss me, and I try to resist, but I can't help but give in to him and pull him tighter to me.

Tears are now running freely down my face with every emotion that I'm feeling and Austin lets out a sort of a choked sob. The sharp intake of breath startles me and I almost pull away from him, but he just pulls me tighter to him. I never want it to end. But it does.

"Ally," he breathes again. "Ally, I love you so, so, so much. _Please_ , just-"

"I think I was wrong about you," a low voice suddenly says behind us.

I gasp and Austin spins around, turning to face none other than Jimmy Starr. I let out a silent shriek in surprise.

"Jimmy, what...what are you doing here?" Austin stutters, trying to catch his breath.

"You were willing to sacrifice your career for your songwriter, friend, and something of a girlfriend," he replies. "And nothing was going to stop you from getting back together with her. Even if I stopped you from making music. And I noticed this just now, and I realized, no matter what I did, you were still going to do what made you happiest, and that was to be with Ally. It's not the most ideal of situations, but when I realized that you would stop at nothing, I'm willing to let you continue making music."

I gasp in surprise, tears of happiness now threatening to flow from my eyes. Austin smiles.

"Austin, if you really want to be with Ally, I'm okay with that." Jimmy confirms. "And I hope you two will continue making music together. Never stop, because your emotions are too powerful to keep hidden."

"Thank you so much, Jimmy," Austin says, sounding like he can't believe what's happening. "And I can stay in Miami to work on new music. It'll be hard without Ally, but I can do it."

"No need for that," he replies. "You have my permission to go on tour with Ally. I'm sure you'll work much better with her by your side, even if you don't have much time. But you two have proven that you work against time."

"This love is never gonna fade," I whisper to Austin.

"Yeah," he says out loud. "We are timeless."

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was kind of angsty/heartbreak-y/cheesy/cliché/whatever else this was. I'm currently working on another story, though, and it's pretty original.**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
